Familiar invisible
by esterita
Summary: Aburridos los Cullen deciden hacer un amigo invisible, o como deciden llamarle ellos, familiar invisible. Todos tienen que pensar mucho en que le regalan a su amigo invisible, y no pueden consultar con nadie ni usar sus dones para averiguar :


Los Cullen se encontraban en casa, aburridos y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de hacer el "familiar invisible" (ya que no querían hacer un amigo invisible porque ya había pasado el día de Navidad.

Cuando propuso la idea todos estaban muy contentos, aunque Rosalie se enfadó un poco al enterarse de que Bella también participaría, pero en seguida se le pasó el enfado. Acordaron tan solo una norma, nadie podía usar sus dones para averiguar ni qué quería su familiar invisible ni quién era este, y claro está que tampoco podían decirle nada a nadie sobre su familiar invisible ni pedir consejo para los regalos.

Apuntaron sus nombres en papeles y los metieron dentro de una caja de zapatos, poco a poco todos cogieron un papel, y todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, por lo que parecía que les costaría trabajo encontrar un regalo.

A partir de allí la cosa fue así:

Bella

¡Ay dios mío! ¡Alice! ¿Pero cómo me puede haber tocado Alice? Bueno, mejor Alice que Rosalie. A ver, recapacitemos. ¿Qué le gusta a Alice? Ropa. Pero ya tiene toda la ropa capaz de imaginar.

¿Qué pasa Bella?- Edward acababa de entrar por la ventana y me observaba.

Nada, solo meditaba y pensaba.- ¿qué cree que me pasa? Si es que me mete en unos líos…

Bueno si es por el amigo invisible tranquila, seguro que el mío es peor.- ¿Peor? ¿Qué le regalas a alguien que ya lo tiene todo?-Pero ahora tienes que descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Claro.- y míralo, se sienta en mi cama tan tranquilo como si todo le diese igual. ¿le habré tocado yo? Que mono está cuando pone esta cara… bueno tiene mejor será mejor que duerma y me deje de estresar.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte a elegir tu regalo…- me dijo cuando ya estaba yo medio dormida.

Eso es hacer trampas Edward, ¿ves? Si todos fueran como tú ya no tendríamos juego.- Dios mío, quien lo diría, ¡Edward intentando hacer trampas!

Bueno… pero podrías decirme quien te ha tocado…-¡e insistía! Mejor no contesto e intento dormir, mañana me espera un agotador día de compras.

¡Dios mío! ¡Edward no me ha despertado! Se va a enterar cuando lo pille, mejor me visto y me voy rápido o cuando llegue ya cerrarán todas las tiendas. A ver, encendemos el coche, nos ponemos el cinturón y venga. ¡Qué largo el camino! Y la calefacción del coche estropeada, que bien… Ay mira un sitio para aparcar que bien.

Vale ahora ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que ir? Ya he rastreado casi todo el pueblo y aquí no hay ¡nada! Bueno, de momento voy entrando en esta librería para auto regalarme algo a mí misma.

Buenos días señorita. ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- suerte que queda gente maja en el mundo. Creo que estoy un poco estresada, yo normalmente no soy así…

Sí por favor, quiero estos libros.- muy bien Bella, abre el bolso saca la lista y se la das.

Espere un momento señorita voy a buscarlos en el almacén.- bueno, a ver que hay por aquí… Cumbres borrascosas lo tengo, Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet… no hay nada nuevo… ah, allí, vamos a ver que hay. "¿qué comprar si eres adicto a las compras y ya lo tienes todo?" Dios mío, este libro me puede salvar seguro que aquí encuentro algo para Alice. O mejor… ¡Puedo regalarle el libro! ¡Solucionado! Creo que ahora puedo des estresarme aunque sea solo por unos minutos.

Perdone señor también quiero este libro.

De acuerdo ¿algo más?

No.

Serán 60 dólares.

Gracias.

A usted, vuelva pronto.

Alice

A ver Alice revisa el papelito que no te equivoques. Aquí pone Carlisle ¿seguro? Como después sea Rosalie lo que pone aquí me muero. ¿He dicho me muero? Jaja que irónico. Bueno en realidad lo he pensado no lo he dicho. Es que yo no sé qué me pasa que siempre que pienso algo después digo "he dicho" pero en realidad lo he pensado. Pero que rebuscada que soy mejor me centro en encontrar regalo.

Jasper ¿Quién te ha tocado?- a ver si hay suerte y me lo dice, así si le ha tocado Rosalie salgo de dudas.

¿intentas hacer trampas Alice? ¿no estarás usando tu don verdad?- se escuchan risas, creo que se ríe de mí pero es que no sabe que trauma lleva encima. Alguien está subiendo las escaleras ¿Quién será? Se está acercando…

Alice ¿intentabas hacer trampas preguntándole a tu hermano?- anda mira Carlisle, mi posible amigo invisible.

Es que Carlisle tengo un problema, no sé quien es mi familiar invisible…

¿has perdido el papelito?- ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué soy una despistada o algo?

¡No! Es que no entiendo la letra. Bueno si la entiendo pero claro imagínate que luego me he equivocado y le hago un regalo a alguien que no es… que vergüenza…

Alice tú has escrito los papeles… - ¿y ahora porqué me mira con esa cara?- ¿no te hemos enseñado a que no se hacen trampas? Propones un juego y después quieres hacer trampas...

¡No quiero hacer trampas!

Bueno tu concéntrate en el regalo…

vale, suponiendo que me ha tocado Carlisle, ¿qué le regalo? Renovar su vestuario no iría mal… pero eso es muy "Alice" quiero que sea algo diferente. A ver. Reflexionemos Alice ¿qué es lo que no tiene Carlisle? Tiene una esposa a quien ama, una hija perfecta (yo) y otros hijos no tan perfectos, tiene mucho dinero y todo lo que desea… ¡Este hombre tiene de todo! Entonces un detallito que quede muy fuera de lo común para mí… ¡Ya se! ¡Una tarde padre-hija! ¡Sí! Iremos al teatro a ver un musical, luego iremos a pasear por un parque, y para finalizar… ¡al parque de atracciones!¡ Qué bien nos lo pasaremos! Y lo mejor de todo es que … ¡si resulta que en el papel está escrita Rosalie puede ser una tarde hermana-hermana y también sirve! ¡Qué emocionante! He de pensar que ropa me pondré. Manos a la obra.

Carlisle

Rosalie Hale Cullen. Está bien, ¿qué le puedo regalar a mi hijita querida? Espero que nadie haga trampas y que no se descubra que tengo a Rosalie, porque mi regalo la va a dejar bien sorprendida. Seguro que jamás imaginaría que yo le regalaría eso. A ver ¿Qué le gusta a Rosalie? Pues… ¡los espejos! Pero claro no le voy a regalar un espejo… También le gusta… ¡La ropa interior! Dios mío Carlisle ¿qué estás diciendo? Además a ella le gusta la ropa interior un poco… provocativa… yo jamás le compraría eso. Pero dios mío, ¿Qué le gusta a esta chica que sea normal? Emmett. Muy bien, ¿algo que no tenga ya y que sea normal? Podría regalarle un piano… aunque ya tenemos uno, además siempre la he visto un poco fastidiada porque Edward la supera. Puede que algo para las uñas… no, demasiado cutre. ¡Tengo una idea brillante! Le compraré un coche y se lo destrozaré, a ella le encanta arreglar coches y últimamente la veo un poco aburrida.

¿Puedo pasar?- ¡Hablando de la reina de Roma!

¡Pasa hija pasa!- ui mira si Emmett va con ella, aunque no es raro eso. Estoy un poco eufórico, tendría que calmarme un poco para ir bien.

¿Estás bien?- anda, si ahora hablan a la vez.

Claro, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta?- Carlisle contrólate que tan feliz los asustas.

Te veo como muy… contento… bueno da igual. El caso es que tenemos que quejarnos. De Edward particularmente. Y de Alice. Creemos que ellos no tendrían que jugar, en especial Edward. Es un tramposo, seguro que ha mirado en nuestras mentes.- pobrecito mi Edward, seguro que si ella pudiera leer mentes habría hecho trampas.

¡Qué va! Edward es honesto hijos. ¡Ahora id a divertiros y a cazar o algo!- no me reconozco hoy… Será la Navidad. Por cierto, ¿Qué se debe sentir al leer mentes? Si yo pudiera leer la mente de Rosalie… ¡Qué fácil sería todo! Bueno, eso, abre el ordenador Carlisle y… ¡A comprar y destrozar un coche se ha dicho!

Rosalie

¡Qué bien! Edward… el tramposo de Edward. ¡Qué fácil sería todo si yo pudiera mirar su mente…! A ver que podemos regalarle a Don perfecto que no tenga ya…

Rosalie…- ¡Emmett! Ya pensaré en don perfecto más tarde, mi osito me necesita.

Dime corazón.- que corazón más sexy.

Echaba de menos verte…

No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que nos hemos separado.

Lo sé, horrible, pero tranquila, que ya estamos juntos de nuevo. Echaba de menos a mi ángel. – ¡dios mío que marido más mono que tengo!

Te quiero.- ya lo tendrá muy oído, pero es que no hay otras palabras para expresárselo.

¡y yo! Te amo Rosalie Hale Cullen, esposa mía. ¿sabías que los demás piensan que somos unos adictos al sexo? Bueno, supongo que sí porque no paran de decírnoslo. Pero la verdad es que nos queremos tanto que no encontramos forma de demostrar nuestro amor.

¿a qué viene eso? No te sigo…- creo que a este le está dando algo, ¿con que rollos me viene ahora?

La verdad es que yo tampoco me sigo, solo buscaba alguna forma especial de decirte cuanto te amo, pero se me ha olvidado el diálogo que tenía preparado y he tenido que improvisar. – ah vale, ahora lo entiendo todo.

¿Has pensado en qué le vas a regalar a tu amigo invisible?

Aún no… es que me ha tocado uno difícil, pero ya verás como algo encuentro. ¿y tú angelito?

Tampoco… el mío también es difícil. – pues vaya par estamos hechos. A ver, a Edward le gusta la música… entonces… no sé, algo moderno… - Osito, ¿Qué hay nuevo de música?

No lo sé... pero si estás pensando en el familiar invisible, regálale la Wii, que si no le gusta me lo quedo yo y punto.

JAJAJAJAJA pero que morro tienes… - a Edward no le gustaría la Wii, o tal vez sí… ¡Ya lo tengo! Le regalaré la Play Station y un Singstar, ¡algo de música y moderno! – Gracias Emmett por la idea.

¿Le regalas la Wii?- que mono como se ilusiona.

No, pero este también te va a gustar a ti y lo podrás utilizar tú también. Si la persona te deja claro…


End file.
